What Youre Looking For
by CharitySaleChild
Summary: Highschool AU fic no powers, Gabriel Gray and Peter Petrelli are two best friends despite the people doing everything in their power to keep them apart. MxM
1. chapter 1

**Hello there!**

So, this has been rattling about in the labyrinth that is my mind for close to a fortnight now, I know many people dislike high school AUs but I need to get this written down so it'll quit bugging me.

A few facts about this fic that you should know before reading:

The rating is for slight bad language.

Claire is in no way related to the Petrelli's. She's a Bennet and was never adopted, hence the term 'alternate universe'. No one has a power, but I've tried to incorporate everyone powers into their characters and personality a little. They're all around the same age. Nathans eighteen/nineteen along with his cronies, and Gabriel, Peter, Claire and Elle are sixteen/seventeen. I think I've got the dynamics of an American high school down okay thanks to books I've read and the ever trusty Google. But if anything is way off then please don't hesitate to inform me! I'm relying on you guys to keep me right here!

I don't own Heroes in any way shape or form etc etc.

Now, _on with the show._

Excited screams filled the air as the cheerleading squad rounded off their routine with a series of cartwheels, each bearing a display of thigh that would have been considered indecent in any other scenario. The bleachers were filled to bursting point with spectators of all shapes and sizes raring with team spirit and waving their greasy half-time foodstuffs in the air as if in some fast food salute. The air was so crisp every outward breath was wispy and visible causing a flurry of fog whenever the team made their audience proud, which was often. The cheerleaders aligned in a zigzag formation and head cheerleader Claire dazzled front and centre like a supernova among the stars, twirling and squealing as though her life depended on it. She was the queen bee, the top prize, the shining trophy in the case. She boasted a toned hourglass figure, every inch tanned golden to match a head of honey locks that bounced to her waist on every kick, her green eyes that sparkled on every jump and straight white teeth that glimmered with every grin. The kind of body boys went crazy for and girls were desperate to have. Teachers were always singing her praises and preaching to their other students the way of Miss Bennet Student Extraordinaire and her essays were never late, her research never flawed. If the school were an ornate crown and the pupils were the jewels encrusted around the peaks Claire was the perfect shining diamond placed daintily at the front so all eyes would be on her at all times, surrounded by her perfect friends in an enchanting cluster. Watching her sashay on the field encased in her skin tight uniform and tiny skirt was enough to make anyone feel sick; be it with envy, lust, admiration...

...or just the unfairness of it all.

At the back of the crowd, where no one saw and no one watched, sat a boy balancing on a particularly scabby bench, trying to catch a glimpse of the players themselves rather than an eyeful of the head cheerleaders inflated ego. Despite his height he was finding it difficult to see past the flailing arms and numb fingers clutching at half eaten hotdogs and at that moment he cursed whoever had thought it was a good idea to allow people to eat them in the stands, even if it were a selfish curse on his part. Gabriel Gray was tall and lanky with a quiet presence that some found intimidating and the majority found exceedingly easy to ignore, although his gentle demeanour and soft voice found him to be an easy target for bullies. He shivered in his many layers; a plain black tshirt along with a grey zipper and thin maroon coat over that- he wasn't a fan of the cold, and his knees knocked together painfully through skinny fit navy denims. He had chosen to sit at the back to avoid the jeers from certain wealthy, sadistic jocks and their equally nasty cronies who had selected him to be their favourite target- because they had chosen the football team and Gabriel had chosen chess which in their opinion made them incompatible. Well, he assumed that was the reason anyway, he had remained relatively invisible until then. He was tripped, smacked, kicked and taunted on a daily basis, his books vandalised, his locker bashed, his lunch stolen, his gym shorts hidden. For a while his violin had even been the object in games of 'keep away' until he'd had enough sense to lock it in the music rooms between lessons.

But, despite all this, he honestly couldn't complain. He obtained top marks in every class but gym- good enough to provide him the opportunity in the future at an established college where he could hopefully avoid smarter, wittier bullies. He worked weekends at his father's shop mending watches and had a steady income which he spent on books and his cat, Harold. His mother loved him. His father tolerated him. His teachers looked out for him and treated him like an adult, admiring his maturity and thoughtful attitude, and didn't hesitate to tell him about new extra credit projects although he always politely declined having his name featured in the school newsletter whenever he inevitably did well and earned the top prize. But above all there was one thing that made Gabriel's life not so bad, and that reason was sitting on the bench, attempting to down a bottle of water whilst simultaneously avoiding his brothers proud back slapping, and Gabriel caught a glimpse that made his stomach do a somersault before the gap was closed by a partly chewed cheeseburger clasped in a sweaty fist, which dropped crumbs in his hair and eyebrows.

Gabriel sighed. At least he had gotten that second.

Peter Petrelli, prior to achieving a place on the football team, would have fit the term 'average' to a tee. Unremarkable features. Acceptable physique. Grades that kept him firmly halfway down the credit list. Somewhat generic taste in clothes. If it weren't for his wealthy parents recruiting his popular, athletic and handsome brother to 'help peter out' (i.e. mould him into another model son to feature as their poster boy) he would still be shuffling around the library with the literary geeks and audio visual nerds along with staying in on weekends and, god forbid, wearing clothes that didn't boast a popular label. But alas, mission accomplished, Peter was now a fully fledged quarterback (thanks to Nathan calling in some favours on the team) and enjoying the perks that came with being a Petrelli, which he had chosen to ignore previously. He was now dating that 'nice Bennet girl', and after Nathan had taken him out for new clothes and a much needed haircut Peter was being invited to parties left right and centre. Because of his anonymity before, many people had failed to notice that Peter was charming and articulate and were surprised to learn so. He seemed to absorb the atmosphere of the group- whether it was excited or rowdy- and play up to it tenfold. This coupled with the fact that his body inevitably toned up from the frequent tiresome football training, when Claire eventually noticed him and decided she had to have him, he was a dead man.

Not that he was complaining, of course. There were guys twice his age that would have given their left leg for the opportunity to date the head cheerleader and as soon as they confirmed their status as a couple his popularity exploded, much to the pleasure of his parents and Nathan.

But there was one thing that was badly hindering his progress, in his brother's eyes.

That damn watchmaker freak.

He and Peter had known each other for years and had grown to be close friends. Nathan could honestly have cared less at the time because back then Peter had happily gone to school looking like a complete idiot and Nathan hadn't had to acknowledge him, so the problem hadn't been there. But now Peter was quickly escalating to greater heights and yet continued to spend time watching Lord of The Rings marathons and hanging around the comic book store with Gabriel, god only knows why. And in what Nathan frankly considered to be fits of insanity he was frequently joining the freak on his lame shifts at the Watchmakers Emporium in his free time. On a Friday night. Choosing to sit in a musty room full of cogs and wrenches rather than grind some hottie at a crazy party.

Was he _trying_ to give Nathan a heart attack?

But when he had started taking the piss out of the nerd in an attempt to highlight how toxic he was to Peter, his brother actually had the cheek to reprimand him and make him apologise. Yeah, as if that would happen. His patience was wearing thin, and he could see that Claire's was too. She was sick of explaining why her boyfriend was frequently not showing up to the best parties and hated having no one to wrap herself around and make people jealous. It was, in her honest opinion, pathetic. Not to mention Nathan was sick of the catty little comments about his brothers choice in company that could potentially start him on the slippery downward spiral that was 'uncool by association'. Peter may have wanted to be some lame, unremarkable nerd but he wasn't taking Nathan with him. No way. So he and Claire hatched a plan to do everything in their power to keep the two apart; in order to give Peter the message that Gabriel was unfriendable, and to give Gabriel the message that Peter was out of his league and he should stay the hell away.

Life was just a ladder of popularity and other people made up the rungs. To get to the top you had to climb over others, cut your losses. Gabriel was just asking to be discarded; he was only slowing Peter down. Nathan wanted every success in life, he wanted to be president and make his father prouder than any other father out there, and he couldn't do that when his little brother seemed determined to slow both of them down with excess baggage. Nathan needed his brother to be a winner too, to help him rise up that godforsaken ladder.

That wasn't being selfish, really.

That was life.

And Nathan would make Peter a winner even if it killed him.

"Fuck yeah Peter!

"Way to go!"

"The Petrelli's do it again!"

"That was awesome kid!"

"Peter sweetie, you were amazing"

Claire slunk up to him and stretched her arms around his neck, throwing him a wicked grin before pulling his face down to meet hers. Their kiss was met with catcalls and whistles, Nathans being the loudest by far, all egging him on. Peter disentangled himself from his girlfriend- he wasn't big on public displays of affection- and smiled shyly at the crowd of football players, cheerleaders and other popular students around them while Claire beamed unashamedly, her fingers twining themselves with his. He knew this was where she loved to be, in the centre of attention, and so he let her keep him there while she chatted away with her girlfriends even though he would much rather find a certain bespectacled best friend of his own. His eyes scanned the crowd sneakily and he felt the disappointment mount as he glimpsed person after person. Maybe he had decided not to come after all. Was he finally sick of Peters surprising and sudden popularity? He'd always been so nice about it, politely rescheduled when Nathan had actually forced peter to go to a party or Claire had physically dragged him out on a date. But Peter always made the effort regardless. Maybe he had been asked to do a shift at the store. Maybe he was grounded. Maybe he had to organise his DVDs, or iron some shirts, feed the cat, take out the trash, sweep the floors, watch paint dry-

"...Peter?"

The tentative voice from behind him had a smile spreading across his face, a smile which could easily have lit the entire Kirby plaza. The whole city, even.

"Gabriel! You came!"

He unlinked his fingers from Claire's to turn to Gabriel, missing the murderous glare he received from her in return and the icy stare the football team was giving his best friend for trespassing on their celebration, a celebration at which he definitely didn't belong.

Gabriel saw. He gulped and started backing away slowly.

"I, uh, wanted to c-congratulate you on... erm on a r-really good game just there buh-but maybe I, um, maybe I should have waited until-"

"Don't worry about it Gabe. Come walk with me to the car park, I need some air." Peter said cheerfully, suddenly a lot happier. He pressed a quick kiss on Claire's lips and flashed his brother a grin before taking Gabriel by the arm and all but dragging him away from the crowd. "I'll catch up with you guys later, 'kay Nathan?" he called back over his shoulder as he and Gabriel walked off in the direction of the bleachers.

There was a moment of shifting in the group as people looked from Nathan, to Claire, to Peters back as it moved farther away from them.

"Claire? Why is your boyfriend bee-eff-effs with the watchmaker freak?" a brunette cheerleader named Candice chirped in an irritatingly high soprano voice as soon as the pair were out of earshot, her brow furrowed over huge sapphire eyes as she pouted in mock confusion. The rest of the squad murmured their uncertainty. Mohinder, one of Nathans best friends and star of the basketball team (which made him okay to hang with, seeing as he was also the schools science wonderchild, matched only by Gabriel himself) raised an eyebrow and said 'Yeah dude, what's going on? Why haven't you told Peter the guys a one way ticket to loserville?" The football team grunted in agreement. Nathan ignored the shifting of panic in his stomach and adopted an indifferent expression, staring at Mohinder haughtily. "Yeah, actually I have Mo. Apparently the guidance counsellor has asked him to help out the geek and watch over him- you know, like extra credit. Cause Peters such a warm person or some other bullshit like that."

He glanced pointedly at Claire who caught his drift and carried on the tangent. "Yeah he's really being, like, getting into it and stuff" she punctuated the rant with an eye roll and hair flick, before continuing, "and I said to him 'babe, you gotta watch it, you're spending an awful lot of time with him, what will people say about the company you keep and stuff' and he acted all sweet about it cause, like, he really needs the extra credit and he really believes that he can help the freak. Isn't he just the sweetest?" she expertly plastered a lovesick smile on her face, sending the drones into a frenzy of 'he's so sweet!' and 'you're so lucky Claire!', while the football team lumbered about and offered consoling 'that sucks, dude' to their team captain. Nathan snorted. He had them back on his side for now at least. "Just cause I have to tolerate it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

He grabbed the pigskin and took aim.

"Dude, where were you in the crowd? I looked and I couldn't see you." Peter asked, nudging Gabriel with his elbow as they walked. There were only a few people hanging around the field now- most had either gone home or started making their way to the after party at Matt's house, the invitation to which having been extended to near everyone except Gabriel. Typical. The bleachers were littered with empty soda cans and cosy couples, and the grass was covered in makeshift flags. It had been some game, though Gabriel hadn't been paying attention to the other players really. Peter had been fearless; flying across the field and all but launching himself at the opposition, before scoring the winning touchdown within three minutes of the end of the game. It had been the stuff of legends although Peter was his usual modest self, blushing whenever he was mentioned and offering a shy smile to the coach upon his congratulations. Nathan, on the other hand, was whooping and jumping around so much it were as though his feet never left the ground while Claire never left her boyfriends side, talking about him as though he were some kind of trophy.

Peters nudge caused Gabriel to stumble slightly, and he cursed himself for being so clumsy. "I was away at the back, actually, you would never have seen me." He didn't mention it was because he was hiding from Nathan, but Peter had known him long enough that he didn't need to. Peter slowed down a little and glanced at Gabriel, an apologetic look on his face.

"Nathans just obsessed with making it to the top, Gabe, you know? But I'm really sorry he does all that shit to you, like, throwing his weight around and stuff. It pisses me off. You don't deserve it. He's got it into his head that to be some big shot politician he has to trample all over people and you know I just don't agree with it, all this 'greater good' crap..." Peter trailed off, frowning in distaste at his brothers actions. Gabriel sighed. "Peter, stop apologising, I don't blame you and its fine. Really." Peter snorted and reached out suddenly to grab his friends arm, causing them both to stop short.

"No Gabriel, it really isn't. You've always been there; always spoke to me and hung out with me, even when I was a loser you wanted to hang out with me. Unlike all these people who obviously only want to talk to me because I'm popular." He spat the word, glaring down at his shoes with his hand still resting lightly on Gabriel's forearm. "You're the only one who knows why I'm doing all this, to make Nathan proud of me... and it's so hard. But I can do it for Nathan, cause I'm sick of being an embarrassment to him. I like him being proud that I'm his little brother, you know? He only wants what's best for me I'm sure." He looked up and his face softened into a sweet smile. "Don't worry Gabe, he'll realise eventually that you're cool. At least to me." He smiled brightly and Gabriel smiled back, although his head was spinning and his stomach was churning because Peter thought he was cool which was funny because he quite obviously wasn't and was Peter just being polite and Nathan was a selfish little prick for making him work so hard and freak out and ohmygod was Peters hand still on his arm and and-

"Dude, how did you manage to get cheeseburger bun in your eyebrows?" Peter laughed and brushed Gabriel's face with his fingertips, which caused identical grins to appear on both boys faces and they were suddenly laughing harder than they had in weeks, with Peter glancing back at his brother in case they had moved themselves.

They hadn't.

An anticipatory roar filled the night air from the rest of the football team, and Gabriel started to raise his brow questioningly in response as a split second look of horror spread on Peters face and his mouth formed the other boys name in a warning that was already too late.

"Ga-"

THWACK.

Pain. Blinding pain and confusion clouded Gabriels mind as he felt himself soar to his right and slam onto the cold ground, his shoulder screaming in protest as his legs took a moment to catch up with his body. He could distantly hear Peter yelling in anger in the direction the object had come from but it was fuzzy, as though he were miles away. Gabriel lay there in the dirt with his limbs a tangle around him and his glasses definitely broken, as he listened to the cheers flying toward them from the crowd they had just disbanded from. The cheerleaders screeched, the footballers guffawed and Claires humourless laugh echoed loudest over all else, as Nathan punched the air and yelled a triumphant

"Touchdown!"

**Tut tut Nathan. You big bully.**

So!

Comments, crits, cookies?

Seriously, even if your review is just a small thumbs up or anything I'm happy for it. If even only the one person likes this fic I'll upload the next chapter just for them, but it'd be lovely to have more support and a review or two to get the confidence bubbling and inspiration brewing, you know?

...and the next chapter may or may not already be halfway finished. Just saying.

Thanks in advance!


	2. chapter 2

Monday. Two syllables; mun-day

Mundane. Two syllables; mun-dane

Hurm. Funny, that.

Gabriel lay flat on his back in bed and waited for the familiar pain of bruising muscle to seep through his shoulder, trying to prolong the moment where he'd have to sit up. Nathan hadn't been content with letting Peter and himself chat the night before, oh no- he'd lobbed a football which had collided with the side of Gabriel's face causing his right shoulder to be forcefully slammed into the ground. It had been painful, to say the very least. Painful and humiliating. Peter had faithfully marched back to confront Nathan and rant about how he had to stop pushing people around while Gabriel sat dazed and embarrassed in the dirt. Seeing Peters tirade had made it all so much worse, as though Gabriel couldn't even stick up for himself, and he felt about six inches tall as he sat there watching Peter rant at Nathan even though height wise he was easily a head shorter than his brother, making his attempts seem almost comical. Even if it were true that he was a wimp he hated Peter knowing it; it made him feel every bit as pathetic as Nathan suggested he were. How was it even possible that such a sweet and loyal individual could have the intolerable wretch claim him as a sibling? Where was the justice?

Feeling the ache in his head peak Gabriel hoisted himself into a sitting position and with a soft groan pushed himself to stand, swaying slightly at the sudden rush of blood to his feet. He popped a couple of painkillers to sooth the stabbing pain in both his shoulder and jaw, wincing slightly when he ground his teeth together in pain. Oh, the irony. He inspected his thick rimmed glasses, and sighed at the tape wrapped neatly halfway down the left leg. Well, at least it had been a clean break- he could give Nathan that much. Although having said that I'm still hardly the guys biggest fan, he thought bitterly as he gingerly placed the spectacles on his face so that they didn't disturb too much the bruise that was slowly but surely blooming along the left side of his jaw.

Gabriel shuffled to the full length mirror on the back of his door and scrutinised himself in his baggy pyjama bottoms which hung loosely off his hips. He was trying his best to tone up through sports and build more muscle to his slender frame, and with a small burst of pride he remembered the day he had beaten Nathan at the swim meet; he had been brave enough to get in the water let alone show up, and the fact that he beat the rest of the newbies and the Golden Boy himself had surprised everyone there, including the coach. But after Mohinder and Adam had cornered him in the changing rooms and shoved him in a locker for showing Nathan up, he had graciously bowed out of the coaches eager offers to place on the team- the space had instead gone to a guy in year below, a Nathan clone.

No doubt with a little Gabriel of his own to loom over and make himself a nuisance around.

Gabriel scrunched up his nose at his dishevelled hair sticking up in peaks in tufts, before reaching up and ruffling it across his forehead. Peter had liked to tease him for the severe side parting months ago, so recently he had been letting it lie free and sit messily in a fringe- it was really needing a cut. He watched the way his eyebrows moved when he scrunched up his brow, and made faces at himself in the mirror for a couple more minutes before realising he looked like an idiot; not that anyone was watching, of course, but he was convinced Harold was giving him a funny look. Aside from his somewhat lanky build and love for watches, those eyebrows were his trademark and he rather liked them. He could raise a brow better than anyone he knew, and one memorable afternoon not too long ago he had spent a couple of hours attempting to teach Peter 'The Ways of the Brow', which had only ended with himself in hysterics and his best friend complaining of forehead cramp. Smiling a little at the memory, he walked towards his dresser and selected his outfit for the day; grey skinnies, a white tight fitting t-shirt and blue and a grey cardigan about two sizes too big for him as it had once been his father's- he wasn't particularly 'trendy'- before heading for the shower.

Shaving was not going to be a fun experience today.

Primatech High loomed over the parking lot like a menacing brick beast watching its victims approach, eagerly waiting to pounce and devour.

And what victims they were.

His rucksack digging painfully at his shoulder Gabriel slowly climbed the steps to the front doors, stepping around the other students clustered on the stone rows; studying, gossiping, laughing, bitching and making out. Politely ignoring the rounds of tonsil hockey beside him Gabriel reached for the handle just as he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Gabe! Wait up!" His hand still on the door Gabriel turned to see Elle hurrying towards him, waving frantically with the hand clutching her cellphone and her other hand wrapped around a grande double mocha espresso; extra cream, a little cinnamon, Starbucks style. Elle was another member of Gabriel's small group of friends, and they had met in the computer lab one afternoon a couple of summers ago. Standing at only five foot tall Elle was like a live wire, ranting and gesturing- she was always in a hurry and rushed everywhere; her clear blue eyes were always alight with excitement and her peroxide blonde hair crackling with sheer static adrenaline. She was honest and to the point, having no time for people who beat around the bush. Gabriel liked that she spoke her mind and didn't like to give off mixed signals, and Elle liked that Gabriel was softly spoken and polite- the Yin to her Yang. They had gotten along from the start, and while Gabriel was essential to keeping Elle grounded at the times she seemed most likely to spin off into a crazy fit of energy her stark honesty about his feelings for Peter made him feel uncomfortable even before he knew why he was so nervous- she was good at reading him, despite her scatty demeanour. Not too long ago her sharp eyes had caught Gabriel's slight blush when Peter had unconsciously grabbed his hand to pull him along to English, and the way his breath hitched ever so slightly when the shorter boy leaned in close during one of their petty arguments. Yes, she had noticed even before Gabriel had, and he was still not fully caught up with his feelings of 'friendship' for the Petrelli boy. Elle was steps ahead of the game and inwardly cursed Gabriel for being so slow- he was a smart guy, but only where academics were concerned.

The pair walked to their lockers which were conveniently placed only two apart- ah, the perks of being a straight A student- Elle becoming so animated in her rant about certain 'stuck up footballer pricks' and what they should go do to themselves that she spilled mocha on her shoes. With a knowing sigh Gabriel opened his locker and pulled out a packet of wet wipes, while the perky blonde cursed her coffee cup and flailed her free hand in anguish. "Here" he laughed, handing her three wipes and grabbing the culprit paper cup before Elle poured its contents over someone else, as that someone would probably be him again. As he waited for her to wipe her black velvet pumps- team these with her purple denim dungarees , striped vest and many necklaces, the girl had the most erratic fashion sense he had ever seen- Gabriel straightened up the picture on the inside of his locker door. It was an intricate drawing of the inside of a stopwatch, and Peter had doodled it through five classes for him last month; it had been done in blue biro on square rule paper but Gabriel loved it all the same, even though he disapproved of Peter ignoring his teachers to draw it for him.

Speak of the devil.

Dressed simply in a slim black t-shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans, Peter wandered through the doors with Nathan and his girlfriend Jessica close behind. As if on cue Claire sauntered through the double doors encased in figure hugging jeans and the cutest of kitten heels, linking her fingers with Peters mid stride and meeting him halfway for a good morning kiss. Jessica flicked a cascade of silken blonde hair over one shoulder and smiled a smug glossy smile at Claire, all teeth, which was returned with a cheeky smirk as the four glided up the corridor past the lockers. Elle muttered an 'urgh' in disgust for the eldest Petrelli and turned to deposit her books in her own chaotic locker. Gabriel shot a sideways glance at Peter whilst silently hoping that Nathan wouldn't recognise him. "Hey Gabe! Hey Elle!" Peter greeted the pair cheerfully as he and Claire drew near. No such luck, then. Gabriel blushed and nodded shyly, murmuring "Hello Peter", whilst Elle bounced on her heels and waved manically. "Hey Pete!" she chirped excitedly- the pair were friendly through Gabriel and regarded each other as friends. Gabriel shot a glance at Nathan, whose jaw was rigid with irritation at his little bothers insistence. Nathan and Jessica shot them pointed looks of arrogant disgust and continued forward and Nathan, sensing that Gabriel would be walking with them one way or another, decided to cut his losses with an overly hearty "Well, see you later Pete" and spared Gabriel a parting glare that caused the boy to flush and hide his face with his hair. Jessica gave Claire and Peter a dainty finger wave and ignored Gabriel completely as she and Nathan broke off from the group and headed down a corridor to their left.

"Walk with me?" Peter offered, oblivious to the pointed glares from his girlfriend who was also digging her manicured nails into his hand- even Gabriel could see that it ought to be painful, though Peter seemed to be determinedly not bothered. "No thanks Peter, have to get to class early and all that for a test, talk to ya later sweetie." Elle sang before slamming her locker and practically sprinting off to Biology, winking at Peter as she went as a way of farewell. Peter nodded back with a grin before turning his gaze to Gabriel and raising an eyebrow. Gabriels brain always went a little fuzzy when Peter done that, and he struggled to keep his face straight.

"Come on Gabe, we're both in English anyway" Peter said, reaching out and grabbing his friend by the elbow with his free hand and beaming playfully at him. "Oh, uhh nah its fi-fine Peter honestly... I really o-ought to-" Gabriel stammered as Peter rolled his eyes and cut Gabriel off "No, really, it's fine" he said, dragging Gabriel forward as he attempted to fall back and distance himself from the pair. Peter started to make polite small talk and Gabriel kept mostly quiet, focusing on his shabby black converse boots rather than the venomous looks Claire was inevitably shooting at him whenever Peter was distracted. When the trio eventually reached English. Claire pointedly took the desk between Peter and Gabriel and spent the lesson flicking paper at the bespectacled boy between hateful glares which he pointedly looked away from, before accidentally on purpose 'dropping' a burst ink cartridge on his essay paper.

Gabriel sensed it was going to be a long day.

"That slutty, flat chested, pug faced little troll! Just wait 'til that fugly slut runs into me, so help me god I just pray she tried to pull the same shit! I'll rip those extensions out one by one, I swear, who the fuck does that bitch think she is?…"

Gabriel twirled spaghetti around his fork in an endless wheel and let Elles screeching wash over him like a lazy tide over pebbles and sand. He had made the near fatal mistake of filling her in on Claires juvenile acts of 'revenge' during the last few periods of class and had since endured her indignant ranting for the last twenty seven minutes and fourteen seconds. He had been counting. Keeping his head bowed he sneaked a peek across the cafeteria floor in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the elusive younger Petrelli brother, minus Claire. Gabriel snorted quietly at his own foolish attempt. She had practically welded herself to his side with nail varnish and hairspray.

Elles insistent clicking of her fingers in front of his face brought him back to the surface; he hadn't even realised he'd been dragged under. The suddenly escalated rumbling staccato of cafeteria white noise made his ears throb and he struggled to discern his friends soprano drone from the clatter of cutlery on plates, of trays on tables, of sentences on eardrums-

"Wha?" he mumbled, eyes unfocused.

"I said; so when are you going to make your move on Petrelli Jr Jr?" she snapped, obviously irritated that he hadn't been paying attention.

Had Gabriel been drinking at that moment in time he would no doubt have choked and coughed half of it over her tray and clothes, so it was more fortunate for her he has just been daydreaming. His spaghetti laden fork, however, fell into his lap while he gaped in surprise, his fingers clenching and unclenching around where the utensil has been second before. "W-what?' he spluttered, his eyes big and round like marbles, and Elle hastily stifled a giggle. "You honestly think I hadn't noticed your little glances and all that? I'm one of your best friends Gabe. Give me some credit, here." Gabriel groaned softly and let his face fall into his hands, although Elle could see that the tips of his ears were stained magenta. She rolled her eyes and smirked playfully. "…Is it that obvious?" Gabriels almost inaudible mumble trickled through his fingers and she giggled lightly. "Only to those who know you well enough, don't worry."

The bespectacled boy opposite her gasped and his head shot up, his eyes meeting hers with alarm. "D'you think he noticed?" he whispered, panicked. Elle replied with another eye roll and nodded her head in Peters direction. "If he had it would have been well before now, and he hasn't acted any differently towards you, so what do you think? I doubt it, Gabe. Calm yourself." Gabriel sighed in relief at her logic; Peter hadn't been shown any signs of having wised up to his friends crush, so alarm bells needn't ring just yet.

Elle cleared her throat and lowered her voice, before nudging her friend and mumbling "erm, Gabe? You have… spaghetti…' she looked pointedly at the table just as Gabriel looked pointedly at his crotch, and noticed the mess of pasta and sauce covering his lap from a few minutes previously. 'Oh crap!' he jumped up hastily and simultaneously grabbed a napkin as he stumbled backwards and swept congealed pasta strings off his crotch. He has also, unfortunately, ended up propelling himself further into the middle of the cafeteria and his antic had attracted some unwanted attention. It took about half a minute before Nathan, who had been just itching to 'expose' Gabriel, literally leapt at the chance and broke the lull of cafeteria chatter with a loud and clear proclamation of:

"Gray's on the rag!"

Heads started turning and giggles bounced from table to table, comments rumbling amongst the student body. A surge of laughter greeted his 'announcement' and comments akin to his quickly launched themselves forward to join him. Gabriel wasn't hated, but he was far from popular.

"Want something for that, girly?"

"That explains it!"

"Should we call you Mrs Gray now, Specs?"

Even those not on Team Nathan either valued their 'reputations' too much to stand up for Gabriel, or they simply kept their heads low and mouths shut. Nathan could make your life hell very easily, and no one was willing to tempt him. No one stood for him except Elle who had decided to stand on the bench to be heard in her attempts to stem the flow. The arrows flew thick and fast, and Gabriel could only stand with hollow mortification as he watched the chaos unfold and every word found its target.

Himself.

"They have machines in the bathroom, dude!"

"Loser! Cant even eat right!"

"Nerdy creep!"

"Four eyes!"

'It's spaghetti, morons!' Elles screams were drowned out by the inevitable chorus ringing through the cafeteria. Nathan took the opportunity to stand, yell 'Congratulations on finally becoming a woman' and applaud, his and Claires chanting appearing louder that the rest. Gabriel spun on the spot looking for those eyes, that face, his anchor in a sea of hostility. He needed someone to help him who would make an impact, someone not invisible. His table of other 'friends' clustered around Elle and looked pained. They were too scared to say a word, and he forgave them. Majority was overpowering in any instance.

The final straw was the realisation that his anchor wasn't in the vicinity. He fought against the storm while Elle was submerged by majority, and dragged himself to spin on his heel and sprinted from the hall, with Team Nathan giving him a standing ovation and the calls of 'Gabriel Gay' clinging to his skin like limpets fresh from the tide.

Review? Comments? Anything?

Okay, so.

Some major apologies are in order.

I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been super busy with work and uni, its been hectic but whenever I listened to that song I would mentally hit myself for getting sidetracked with this fic and now that I have a couple days to myself I hauled ass and published. I'm not totally happy with the end of this chapter but if I keep editing and changing it'll take another four months to continue and I cant have that.

I'm sorry, all typos and mistakes here are my own as I don't have a beta, and I've got a plan for the next few chapters all ready and set to go!

HUGE THANKS if you're still with me here! and hey to all new readers! I couldn't do it without you guys, so please dont forget to leave a little review of what you think!

Next chapter will not be as obscenely late, I promise promise promise.


End file.
